


I Feel Better When I'm With You

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Keith is staying at Pico's house and after having a nightmare, all he wants is the company of someone else.
Relationships: Pico/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Pico/Keith(Boyfriend)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	I Feel Better When I'm With You

Keith woke up with a start.

He looked around the room.

It was unfamiliar.

He was on a couch with a blanket covering him and a single pillow behind his head.

Right.

He was in Pico’s house.

His girlfriend had dumped him a few weeks ago.

Now he was living at Pico’s until he could get a place of his own.

He sighed as he placed a hand on his chest.

He had just had an awful nightmare.

He had been chased by an awful demon with a body that seemed to resemble the darkest night, bloody teeth that spread across its face with no lips around it, eyes that seemed to be half filled with blood, and a awkward yellow head.

It had been chasing him and singing about eating him and his friends, peeling off his skin, and pulling out his eyes.

What was even worse was that he had to sing the lyrics back to the demon as he ran towards seemingly nowhere.

As he looked around the dark of Pico’s living room, he suddenly felt unsettled.

Every little dark spot seemed scary.

Keith wrapped his blanket around himself as he got up from the couch and walked over to where Pico’s room was.

He knocked on the door, desperate to get inside.

He just really didn’t want to be alone.

“Come in.”   
He quickly opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Pico was lying on his bed, looking at his trusty gun.

The lights in his room were off but he still had a lamp on next to him which was illuminating his face and his gun.

He looked up at the skittish Keith.

“What happened to you?”   
“Oh- uh- bad dream,” he stuttered.

Pico didn’t say anything.

Instead he put his gun down and scooched over on his bed, patting the now opened space next to him.

Desperate to get off the ground and towards another human and light, the cyan haired boy jumped and launched himself onto the bed.

Unfortunately, he had gone a bit too far to the left and accidentally launched himself…

Right.

Onto.

Pico.

Pico flinched at the weight upon impact before the two realized the position that they were in.

Their faces were a mere inch from each other.

Pico bit his lip.

Keith's mind was also wandering.

Pico looked really beautiful.

The light of the moon was filtering through the window and illuminating the details on Pico’s face, along with the dim light from the lamp.

Keith had never really noticed the freckles that dotted his face.

“Can I kiss you?”   
Pico’s face immediately reddened as Keith sat up and slapped a hand over his mouth.

What the hell had he just said?!   
“I’m sorry I-”   
He was cut off when his hand was pulled off his face and a pair of rough lips met his.

He sat there, stunned.

When Pico pulled away, both boys were embarrassed.

“D-does this mean we’re dating?” The ginger haired boy asked.

“I’d like that,” Keith smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith sighed as he groggily opened his eyes.

He saw sunlight filtering through the window and the side of a… green sweater?

The memories of last night came flooding back to him.

He wanted to get up, but he felt so comfortable like this, cuddled up to Pico’s side under the blanket.

Instead, he left his eyes drift shut again as he cuddled closer to the other boy.


End file.
